


Trapped

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Firefighter Sam Winchester, Second person POV, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Sam and Dean to the rescue!





	Trapped

It was a typical, mundane day at work. You spent all morning trying desperately not to fall asleep at your desk. Lunch time rolled around and you decided to treat yourself to your favorite fast food burger.

You parked your car and headed back into work, reminding yourself only four more hours until the weekend. You pressed the up button for the elevators and waited. The doors opened to reveal a packed elevator. You decided to wait. Another opened and again, full. Sighing you pressed the button once again hoping the third time would be the charm.

Normally you would have taken the stairs after one full elevator. Unfortunately, that wasn’t currently an option. Ten days earlier you had tripped over your dog on the stairs and ended up with a broken ankle and a sprained knee. As you waited, you reminded yourself again it was really good he was the cutest dog on earth.

Finally, the doors opened to a completely empty elevator.

“Yes! Finally,” you muttered quietly to yourself as you entered and pressed the button for your floor.

The elevator started to move and then jerked abruptly to a stop. The lights flickered before shutting off, emergency lighting kicking on seconds later.

“No way. Fan-fucking-tastic,” you said.

You pressed the firefighter button followed by the phone button hoping they were working.

“Is anyone hurt?” said a voice through the speaker.

“No, just stuck.”

“Sit tight, we will have you out as soon as possible. Power is out in the whole building,” she explained before you heard a click signaling she was no longer on the line.

“Great, thanks. Like I can do anything else.” You were suddenly even happier you hadn’t gotten in the full elevators.

You leaned against the wall before sliding down carefully to sit, stretching your leg out in front of you. You set your crutches together beside you.

You pulled out your phone to fill the time only to realize there was zero service.

A few minutes later you decided to lay down to be more comfortable while you waited. You arranged your purse to use as a makeshift pillow. Quickly realizing it was not at all comfortable, you took off your sweater and balled it up to use instead.

You rolled onto your side, opting to lay diagonally with your head near the speaker, just in case. You closed your eyes and soon you were drifting to sleep.

You felt someone shaking you awake gently.

“Mmm, five more minutes,” you mumbled sleepily.

You heard a few people chuckle around you. Thinking you had fallen asleep at your desk your eyes shot open and you jerked your head up. 

“Son of a… ow,” you muttered at the instant pain radiating from your neck from the sudden movement.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’re a klutz,” a familiar voice said. You looked up seeing who had woken you. His green eyes just as breathtaking as the last time you’d seen him. “We have to stop meeting like this. You okay?”

You smiled. “Aside from the neck cramp I just gave myself, yeah. And, for the record, this time isn’t my fault.”

“You mean you didn’t rig the elevators to get stuck so we could come save you again?” Sam asked.

“Well, you know, seemed better than falling down more stairs,” you joked.

“Smart. You want to get out of here or you gonna continue napping?” Dean teased.

“Depends. Do I have to go back to work? Don’t tell them I was sleeping.”

“Sleeping? No way. Total basket case, full on panic attack. Required to go home and relax the rest of the day,” Dean said. “Right, guys?”

They nodded.

“Totally what I saw,” Benny added.

“Score. You guys rock,” you said.

“Alright, you need a hand up?” Dean asked, moving to stand up.

“That would be easier, yes, please.” You put on your sweater and pulled your purse strap over your head. You reached one hand out for him to pull you up.

He, instead, moved beside you and Sam to your other side together lifting you effortlessly. Sam bent over, grabbing your crutches and handing them to you.

“Guess it’s stairs back down,” you pointed out. “Little help?”

“You didn’t think we were about to let you try that alone?” Dean asked.

“No, not really.”

Sam pushed open the door for you. You made it to the stairs before Benny wrapped a hand around your arm.

“I’ll take these, darlin’” he said, taking your crutches.

“And, may I? Dean asked, placing a hand on your back.

“Uh, sure,” you said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he lifted you bridal style.

He set you down at the bottom and they walked you to your car.

Dean pulled out a pen and took your hand and started writing. “If you want to hang out with us again, just call me. We don’t want to see you on another run. Got it?”

“I’ll do my best. Master klutz, can't make you any promises,” you said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later…

You sent a text to Dean first thing in the morning, “Hey, you working today by any chance?”

“I am. Why?”

“No reason, just curious!”

Nearly as soon as you hit send your phone rang.

“The most clumsy person I know can’t ask that and not tell me why,” he said before you could say hello.

“I’m fine. I swear. It’s a surprise,” you explained.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

“Promise. I gotta go, talk to you later, Dean,”

“Later, sweetheart.”

A few hours later you parked at the fire station. You carried two big bags of homemade cookies inside.

You nearly ran into someone on the way in.

“Oh, sorry!” he said.

“No, I’m sorry, totally my bad. You’re Cas, right?”

“Y/N. Yeah, I am. How are you?” he asked.

“I’m good, ankle is healing. Is Dean around?” you asked.

“Yeah, I think they’re watching a movie. Follow me,” he said leading you down a hall. He turned a corner to a room with couches and a TV. “Dean, you have a visitor.”

“Sleeping Beauty! Are those cookies?” Benny yelled, excitedly.

“Sleeping Beauty?” you questioned.

You watched Sam smack Benny on the back of the head. Dean paused the movie, got up and walked over.

“Yeah, the only person we’ve ever found asleep in a stuck elevator. Sorry. What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Figured two rescues and getting me out of work warranted some thanks,” you said holding up the bags of cookies. “I would have used a tub, cookies hold up better that way, but that’s harder to carry with crutches.”

“I’m sure they are still good. This is why you asked if I was working,” Dean said as the realization hit. “Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Maybe I just wanted a better excuse to see you again,” you tried to hide the blush creeping over your face.

“Cookies is definitely a better reason than the last few. You want to sit?” he asked.

“Sure, I could stay a little while.” You nearly tripped catching a crutch on a chair on your way to the couch, but Dean caught you.

“You make these cookies?” Sam asked.

“I did.”

“Without injuring yourself or catching anything on fire?” Dean added.

“No fires. And nothing one little band-aid couldn’t fix,” you said, holding up a finger.

“You’re gonna be a handful,” Dean said.

“Promise I’m worth it,” you said with a wink.

“I don’t doubt it, sweetheart,” he said. He sat down beside you and pressed play on the remote.


End file.
